Tutoring
by tennis-player
Summary: Yuuta is a failure at science, and needs to be tutored. Only, when the tutoring turns out to be sharing a room with Mizuki and staying up late in the dark, will studying really be what the Yummi pair does?


**Title:** Tutoring**  
Author:** Henzie (Tennis-Player)**  
Rating:** M**  
Summary:** Yuuta is a failure at science, and needs to be tutored. Only, when the tutoring turns out to be sharing a room with Mizuki and staying up late in the dark, will studying really be what the Yummi pair does?**  
Characters:** Mizuki Hajime and Fuji Yuuta**  
Notes:** WAH! I feel so rude calling Fuji Yuuta by his first name, but if I don't I might get mixed up and you might get mixed up and ARGH! I am such a bad person! Sorry, just had to add that in here because it made me feel less of a bad person, and I hate being a bad person. I know this is for Mizuki's birthday but I wrote it in Yuuta's (damn!) point of view. Not because I had some super 'that makes sense' reason or anything like that, but because it just kind of turned out that way… ^^"**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis in anyway

"Stop right there, Shinya-kun," Mizuki called, signaling for his teammate to come over.

"Uh-oh-dane," Yanagisawa said to Atsushi and Yuuta, who were running with him.

"Good luck," Atsushi said to his partner.

"Yeah," Yuuta nodded.

Yanagisawa walked over to where Mizuki stood on the sidelines.

"What is it-dane?" he asked.

Mizuki showed the third year the clipboard he held, and pointed to something scrawled over it in neat purple print.

"You and Yuuta-kun have been skipping muscle training the past three days," he accused. "Care to elaborate?"

Yanagisawa paused. "Why didn't you call Yuuta over-dane?" he asked. "It's not all my doing."

"Yuuta-kun is warming up right now," he pointed out with a nod.

"I was too-dane!" Yanagisawa complained.

Mizuki ignored this and continued, "Well, what were you two doing?"

Yanagisawa sighed. "Yuuta wanted help studying for an upcoming exam, so we skipped for extra tutoring time-dane," he explained.

Mizuki gave him a skeptical look before saying, "How much longer do you have until the exam?"

"Two more days, then the test-dane," Yanagisawa told him. "And you don't need to worry about me doing anything to him."

Mizuki scoffed. "I am not worried about that, just about your neglect for training!"

"Sure you are-dane," Yanagisawa waved, walking away.

"Hmph!" Mizuki huffed.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Week Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Oi, buchou!" Yuuta called out, turning to Akazawa.

"Yo, what's up?" he asked the (much) smaller boy.

"I have to take supplementary classes, so I can't make it to practice," he explained.

"Supplementary classes? But I thought you studied for hours with Yanagisawa," Akazawa said.

Yuuta smiled sheepishly. "Aha, about that. I kind of stayed up late reviewing and slept through the test."

Akazawa gave him a look that clearly read, 'are-you-really-_that _-retarded' before saying, "Well, you got to get past Mizuki. And let me tell you, nobody has _ever_ gotten past him."

Yuuta laughed. "Got to try, right?"

Akazawa laughed, thumping Yuuta on the forehead and said, "Good luck, kid."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On the Court~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Mizuki-san!" Yuuta called out, walking over to the manager.

"Yes, Yuuta-kun?" Mizuki smiled politely.

"Ah, err…" Yuuta started, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "I, uh, can't be at practice today…"

Mizuki raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Oh, and why not?"

"Well, because I need to take supplementary classes," he replied as calmly as he could.

"But you missed lots of training for your exam," Mizuki pointed out.

"Yeah, but I stayed up really late that night and slept through the test!" he blurted out.

Mizuki stared at him for a moment, eyes clearly shocked. "Hmm, I will see what I can do to get you out of that," he said eventually.

"Eh? Really?" Yuuta asked hopefully.

"Yes," Mizuki smiled. "So don't worry about it. Start your practice like normal and I will go speak to your teacher."

Yuuta's face lit up. "Thanks so much, Mizuki-san!" he exclaimed.

"No problem," Mizuki replied sweetly.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"And that's all, class dismissed," the teacher said. "Fuji-kun, please stay after class, I have something to discuss with you."

Yuuta's classmates exited the classroom, one-by-one, until Yuuta and Satoshi, Yuuta's best friend, were the only ones left.

"Something up? Why the boss want to see you?" Satoshi asked.

"She's the teacher, not the boss. And yeah, probably about my supplementary classes," Yuuta said.

Satoshi stuck his tongue out at his friend. "Ha, good luck," he waved, walking out the classroom.

"Way to wait for me!" Yuuta called after him, causing him to laugh out loud.

"Fuji-kun," the teacher said, walking up to the second year.

"Yes, Yamasaki-sensei?" Yuuta asked.

"As for your supplementary lessons," Yamasaki-sensei said. "You will be allowed not to take them under the condition that you spend the nights with Mizuki-kun teaching you."

"Eh?" Yuuta asked, somewhat confused.

"That means, Fuji-kun, that you will switch rooms to be roommates with Mizuki-kun, and he will tutor you in exchange for letting you go to practice instead of supplementary class," Yamasaki-sensei explained, and left before Yuuta could ask questions any further.

Yuuta just stood there for a while, staring off into space while trying to comprehend the things told to him by the teacher.

"I… I'm sharing a room with Mizuki-san…?" he asked the air, for that was the only thing around him.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Mizuki and Yuuta's New Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Yuuta brought his boxes into Mizuki's rooms, dropping them near his new bed. The room was a lot plainer than he expected it to be. Mizuki had left the regular furnishing provided by the school, the only things in the room being his own the purple wall paint, the bed covers and his personal belongings.

Taking his time, Yuuta unpacked his belongings and placed them in the small trunk provided, and filling the few drawers in his bedside table.

"Are you feeling okay, Yuuta-kun?" a voice asked suddenly, causing Yuuta to jump.

"Mizuki-san! How long have you been here?" Yuuta half screamer, half asked.

Mizuki raised an eyebrow. "What's got you so jumpy?"

"Err, sorry… it's just… it feels kind of awkward, sharing a room with you…" he said, trailing off.

"Well, after you are finished packing, come down to training, okay? The, at 11:00pm we can start the tutoring," he said.

"Of course," Yuuta said.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Practice and in Their Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Are you ready, Yuuta-kun?" Mizuki asked from his bed.

"Ah, sure," Yuuta replied, coming over to where Mizuki sat with his textbooks.

Mizuki pointed out some highlighted words in the science text book. "…and that's here. Now, the reason that tree trunks and dead plants are biotic is because even if they are dead now, they were once living, whereas the abiotic sun was never living. Here, the main role of an organism is to…"

Yuuta looked up at Mizuki as soon as he was lost, planning to tell him so, but he was lost for words before he could even open his mouth. Mizuki had never been this close before, and when he looked closely, he saw that his new roommate was gorgeous. His long, black hair curled at the tips, framing his face, and his skin was pale and smooth. Even more than that, his lips were beautifully colored and moist…

"Yuuta-kun! Are you even paying attention?" Mizuki huffed in annoyance.

"Wh-what? Err, sorry, can you repeat that?" Yuuta asked, a little embarrassed at being caught (way) off topic.

Mizuki sighed. "Yes, here they speak about the different types of organisms, like fungus, animals, plant and…"

Yuuta tried as hard as he could to pat attention. Really, he did. But it was just _so_ hard because he could smell Mizuki now and he smelled really sweet. Subconsciously, Yuuta leaned in slightly, ever so slightly, but Mizuki caught his movement with ease.

"What are you doing?" he snapped in annoyance. He was trying to teach Yuuta, but the boy kept doing the weirdest of things! What was he thinking, staring at Mizuki like that?

"Ah, sorry, I…" he started, trying to find an excuse.

"Is there something wrong? You studied easily with Shinya-kun, but you keep getting distracted with me," Mizuki said.

"That's because you're distracting!" Yuuta accused.

"I am? How so?" Mizuki asked, slightly offended by his kohai's insolence.

"Because you're so… I don't know! But you smell nice, and you have beautiful skin, and…" Yuuta said, trying to the find words to describe his sempai.

"Eh?" Mizuki asked, surprised. "Yuuta-kun?"

"It's nothing!" Yuuta said quickly, blushing and looking away.

Mizuki stared at Yuuta in shock. He smelled nice? Wait, Yuuta thought he was beautiful?

"Yuuta-kun, you like me?" Mizuki asked. "I mean, do you like me?"

Yuuta looked up, making eye contact with Mizuki, before looking away again.

"Don't laugh… please…" Yuuta whimpered slightly.

Mizuki shook his head gently. "Of course not, I would never…"

"Are you okay with that?" Yuuta asked, stunned.

"I am more okay with it…" Mizuki said, leaning closer to Yuuta, until their lips were barely an inch apart. "I love it."

Yuuta didn't have the time to be shocked before Mizuki closed the gap between their lips, fisting Yuuta's shirt in his hands and pulling him back, letting the younger buy pay on top of him.

Encouraged by the contact, Yuuta pushed his body hard on top of Mizuki's, causing the latter to moan loudly.

"Mmm… Yuuta-kun…" he mewled, clutching the small boy tighter.

Yuuta ran his tongue along Mizuki's lower lip, asking for access to the wet cavern. When it was granted eagerly by the third year, he slipped his wet appendage inside of Mizuki's mouth, twisting and twirling around the other in a battle for dominance.

Mizuki allowed his fists to release the shirt of his kohai, pulling his hands to Yuuta's cheeks and fiddling with the thin hair at the base of the others neck.

"Yuuta-kun…" he purred. "I want more…"

Smirking slightly, Yuuta straightened up from his position on Mizuki, standing on his knees. He dropped his hands down to undo Mizuki's clothing, throwing the across the room. Soon after the task was finished, his own clothing followed.

Mizuki pulled Yuuta down on top of him the second he had finished undressing, allowing his hands to run down the taut muscles of the boy's back, pulling him down so that Mizuki's ear was directly beside his mouth when he whispered;

"Please, Yuuta-kun… fuck me hard…"

Yuuta groaned in response, prodding his fingers at the entrance of the tennis team's manager. He carefully slipped one in, noting how Mizuki winced slightly at the pain. He waited until his superior was ready before adding the second and third fingers, causing Mizuki to gasp out.

"Are you okay?" Yuuta asked, concerned.

"M-mm, yeah… keep going…" Mizuki half moaned, half hissed/

Nodding, Yuuta went back to the task of preparing Mizuki, doing the best he could do with his fingers to make the upcoming events as comfortable as possible for the older boy.

He slipped his fingers out of the puckered entrance and positioned himself at said hole, waiting for an okay from Mizuki.

Mizuki nodded carefully, waiting for Yuuta to enter. When he did, Mizuki hissed in pain, feeling the rings of muscle around his anus stretch, feeling like they would tear.

"Are you okay, Mizuki-san?" Yuuta asked again.

Mizuki waited a few moments before replying. "I'm ready now," he said, letting his fingers grip Yuuta's hips tightly in anticipation.

Yuuta moved in and out very slowly at first, letting Mizuki get used to the odd sensation of having someone inside of him, before picking up a very frenzied pace, causing Mizuki to call out in both pain and pleasure.

"Mmm, Yuuta! H-harder…deeper, fas-aster… fuck!" Mizuki called out, loving the feeling of riding his kohai's dick.

When they both came, all but simultaneously, they collapsed together on top of Mizuki's bed.

"So…" Yuuta started. "You like me?"

Mizuki rolled his eyes. "Would I have done that if I didn't?"

Yuuta raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, would you have?"

Mizuki punched Yuuta in the arm playfully. "No, I wouldn't have."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The next day at practice, the regulars were left wondering why Mizuki was limping around, refusing to practice and why Yuuta kept smirking and laughing at this fact.


End file.
